This is a request for the sixth consecutive renewal of a T-32 award for training postdoctoral candidates in research to prepare them for leadership roles in academic gastroenterology. TRAINING RECORD: Over the last ten years, 20 trainees have graduated from the program; 15/20 remain in an academic/research institution and 8 of these have received NIH or VA funding. Five additional trainees remain in various stages of training. Two minority- and eight women candidates have graduated from this program. ADMINISTRATION: Dr. Vlahcevic, the previous Director of this program passed away in the summer of 2000. Dr. Arun Sanyal, a former trainee of this program, who is a fully funded investigator, was appointed the chairman of the Division of Gastroenterology and Director of the Training Program in October, 2000. PROGRAM ORGANIZATION: The research training programs are organized in to five major groups: (1) neural and hormonal cell biology and signal transduction in the gut, (2) hepato-biliary lipid research, (3) nutrition, insulin resistance and GI/liver disease, (4) GI oncology and (5) splanchnic and hepatic blood flow and microcirculation. Each of these units has multiple faculty members, all of whom have independent NIH or VA funding. There are a total of 20 participating faculty who have 49 grants with a total direct cost of approx $ 50 million of direct support. The faculty have published 245 papers in medline-indexed journals in the last 4.5 years. In the last 20 months, all grants due for competitive renewal have been renewed and six additional N1H awards have been received by G1 division faculty. TRAINEES: An active effort to recruit MD (66-75%) and PhD (25-33%) will be made. Also, special efforts will be made to recruit minority candidates. TRAINING PROGRAMS: Trainees will have the opportunity to train in one of the participating unit laboratories. In addition, a number of institutional core facilities and basic science resource laboratories will be available to trainees for special training. A comprehensive training program which includes formal didactic as well as hands-on training in research is present. The program is managed by an executive committee which is supported by a steering committee and individual trainee advisory committees. The need for research training, the strong record and continued research strengths of this program for the basis for this application for renewal of this T-32 Training Grant.